G.I. Combat Vol 1 107
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: ** Antagonists: * German Artillery soldiers Other Characters: * American Artillery C.O. "Skipper" * Scottish Highland Infantry soldiers * The Kid Piper Locations: * Items: * Bagpipes Vehicles: * * Panzerkampfwagen IV * German Junkers Ju 87 ground-attack aircraft * German A7V-U all-terrain tank | StoryTitle2 = Dogtag Guard! | Synopsis2 = In the midst of World War 1, a "Rookie" soldier is given the most important task in the unit, to guard the dog tags of his fellow comrades on the eve of battle. The unit's superstition says that while their dog tags are safe behind the lines, the men will always return alive to collect them. As the others in his unit leave to enter No-Man's Land, the Rookie stays behind to guard the cigar box holding the dog tags. As the Rookie crouches down guarding the box, he is attacked by a German armored car. The Rookie sees flashes in his mind of the men in his unit dying because he failed in his duty to guard the box, and them jumps up to protect it by firing his rifle at the car. It does no damage, so he quickly tries to run to safety, only to drop the box along the way. He returns to collect the box he dropped, leaping down on top of it just as the armored car drives over top of them. With the box safe, he gets up and fires a machine gun into the rear of the vehicle, igniting its fuel tank and destroying it. The Rookie tries to get back to their lines only to be bombarded by mortar shells. In the chaos and explosions he drops the cigar box once again, but this time he is unable to go back for them. See ing that his only way to retrieve the dog tags is to take out the mortar, the Rookie sneaks up from behind and chucks a grenade into the Germans' position, destroying the mortar. He quickly moves back to pick up the cigar box, placing his last grenade inside for safe keeping. Then, he is attacked by a stolen French tank driven by Germans. One of their bullets knocks the cigar box out of the Rookie's hand, and as he tries to recover it the Germans have fun by blocking his way to the box with gunfire. He finally retrieves the box and pulls out the grenade from inside. He throws the grenade, and it flies directly into the open hatch on tip of the tank, destroying it. With the dog tags finally in his hand, the Rookie begins to return to his lines before the rest of his unit gets back from the battle. On his way back, he is again attacked, this time by a German biplane. The biplane swings around for the kill, and the Rookie open fires onto the plane with his machine gun. As soon as the plane is on top of him it explodes in a ball of fire, nearly blinding the Rookie as the debris rains down on him. The fight is over, and the other men of the unit have returned just in time to see the final blast. The lieutenant orders the men to take back their own dog tags. From now on they'll guard the Rookie's, to keep him safe in battle! | Editor2_1 = Robert Kanigher | Writer2_1 = Kin Platt | Penciler2_1 = Ross Andru | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed American "Rookie" soldier Antagonists: * German Infantry soldiers * German pilot Other Characters: * American Infantry lieutenant * Private Conners * Private Duwalski * Private Faschetti * Private Samuels Locations: * Belleau Woods, Items: * Wooden cigar box * dog tags Vehicles: * German Albatros D.V fighter aircraft * German Büssing A5P armored car * Schneider CA1 French tank | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}